


How to Catch a Tiger

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Otabek gets bad advice, Otabek just needs dating advice, Slow Burn, dramatic viktor, overprotective viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: "Yura."Yuri looked up from his spot on the floor; his bright green eyes piercing through Otabek's brown ones like a dagger."Oh. Hey, Beka. Are we still on for tonight?" He leaned over to touch his toes, legs already in a split. Otabek swallowed, trying to look anywhere else but there. He was so unbelievably flexible.(Or, Otabek likes Yuri, but doesn't know how to ask him out. So, he gets bad dating advice from the other skaters which results in his embarrassment)





	How to Catch a Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek just wants to tell Yuri how he feels. Unfortunately he lacks proper communication skills... Thank you for clicking on my fic! Jo
> 
> in Otabek on his embarrassing journey to win Yuri's heart. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I like to imagine that JJ, Leo, and Otabek are really good friends. Hope you guys can imagine that as well!
> 
> ...
> 
> Day 5: favorite ship

 There’s something that Otabek has been trying to deny for years now. He was in love with Yuri Plisetsky. Encountering as kids, formally meeting at the age of 15 and 18 in Barcelona. That's when they declared their friendship.

Now, only three years later, the feelings that Otabek could once ignore only blossomed into something he couldn't get out of his head. He loves Yuri.

The more he tells himself that, the more real it feels. He could just ask him out and it would be simple right? Wrong.

When it comes to Yuri Plisetsky, nothing is simple.

...

**i. JJ**

 

  Otabek sighed, why did this have to be so hard? He removed his ear buds from his ears. Putting his blade guards on as he stepped off the ice.

Practice went well, he thought. It felt good to practice alone in these rare moments of solitude. Usually Otabek would share the rink with one other skater, but since now most skaters were out around this time. Done with practice and exploring the city, he took full advantage of the rink.

The sound of a door opening and closing filled the room.

"Otabek, buddy! I didn't know you would be here." The voice boomed, sending echoes back at them. JJ, with his characteristically loud mouth stood in front of Otabek. Hands resting on his hips with his skates hanging off his shoulder.

Otabek finished untying his other skate, placing it in his large duffle bag, "hello, JJ." He greeted, nodding his head.

"Just as formal as usual. You have to loosen up, Altin."

Otabek decided to pass on that offer. He was plenty loose. Loose enough to skate and ~~possibly~~ win the gold medal this season.

JJ tossed his own bag to the side, plopping down on the bench so that he could put his skates on. Otabek was ready to leave when suddenly a ridiculous idea washed over him.

Him and JJ were on pretty good terms. They trained together in Canadian, they have similar haircuts, they're practically friends _(not that Otabek wanted Yuri to hear that)_. And, Friends consult with friends, right?

JJ was a chick magnet. Attracting all kinds of women before he met his fiancé. Surely he had some advice on asking people out?

Otabek cleared his throat, his usual tan complexion transitioning to a ruby red, "um, JJ?"

JJ looked up at his friend, "yeah?"

This was embarrassing. Otabek rubbed the back of his head.

Was this what JJ thought it was? Has introverted Otabek left his nest and dipped his feet into the love pond? Oh man, he couldn't wait to tell Leo about this.

"Is someone in _love_?" JJ questioned, teasing the Kazakhstani. He got up, elbowing Otabek in his side repeatedly until it started to hurt.

"How did you...?" Otabek pushed the Canadian skater away, rubbing the side of his stomach.

"It's obvious. Besides, everyone comes to me. They don't call me the love doctor for nothing."

"No one calls you that." Otabek mumbled. JJ heard his comment but chose to ignore it.

"Tell me about her."

"I- Well... it's a _he_."

"Oh, ho, ho. I didn't know you played for the same playing field. Even better."

Otabek was surprised. Was it better? Does this mean JJ could actually help him?

JJ leaned in uncomfortably close, the smell of his expensive cologne invading Otabek's nostrils, "did you ask him out yet?"

"You see, that's what I need help-"

"Say no more!"

JJ backed up _(thank goodness)_. He stood with his legs spread shoulder width apart, his head bowed down. As if he was going along to his own imagery music, his began to roll his shoulders. Like he would do during his free skate.

_ Oh no. _

"Hit em with some _JJ style_!" He did his infamous pose in front of Otabek, his fingers resembling two J's in front of his chest. He smiled, wide. That overconfident smile that women and men alike seemed to love.

Hm, maybe Otabek could take something from this. All he needed to do was be confident. Overly confident.

"Of course, you wouldn't say _JJ style_. You would you something like _Otabek fashion_ , or maybe even _Ota swag_..."

Otabek had completely blocked him out at this point. Allowing JJ to talk aloud about ridiculous names for a ridiculous pose.

Otabek just hoped this wouldn't completely backfire.

"Yura."

Yuri looked up from his spot on the floor; his bright green eyes piercing through Otabek's brown ones like a dagger.

"Oh. Hey, Beka. Are we still on for tonight?" He leaned over to touch his toes, legs already in a split. Otabek swallowed, trying to look anywhere else but there. He was so unbelievably flexible.

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

"Cool." Yuri reached over to his middle, arms stretching in front of him. His forehead touching the floor. Don't look, Otabek told himself. But how could he not? The way those pants cupped his ass...

_ "Hit em with some JJ Style!!... Or maybe even Ota swag..." _

Right. He had to be confident.

"Yuri!" He shouted. Shoulders tensing up to his ears, his hands balled in fist, trembling.

"Beka, what are you-"

"It's Ota... swag?" It came out as more than a question than a general statement. He couldn't back down now. Not when less than half of the skaters were staring in his direction, sniggering.

"That's my boy!" JJ cheered.

Otabek had his fingers shaped into two letter O’s. If it was obvious that he was embarrassed, his face surely didn't leave much to the imagination. He was _bright_ red.

Yuri stared, eyebrows and mouth twitching. What was he doing? Wait; did JJ put him up to this? He's going to kill him! And Pitchit. He saw his camera flash.

"Fucking leave you douche bag!" Yuri shouted in JJ's direction. Thankfully, taking the attention off of Otabek.

That definitely did not go as planned.

 

**ii. Leo**

 

  He stared at his phone. His notifications were going haywire. Otabek couldn't believe Pitchit posted that video of him on his Instagram. Now he could never live that down.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Otabek was getting ready to leave the hotel. Explore the town for a little on his own. Just him and his motorcycle.

The lobby was empty except for a few people checking in and out. No reporters, certainly no skaters. Only utter peace. Just how Otabek liked it.

"Otabek! Hey, Otabek!" Someone called his name. The voice sounded familiar.

He turned, "hey, Leo."

Leo waved at him. He wore a baseball cap, a jean jacket, and a book bag slouched over his shoulder. He smiled, giving his friend the same soft expression he would give to everyone he's close with.

"Were you heading out?"

"Yeah. I was just going to ride around town."

"Nice. I was about to do the same. I would go with Guang and Seung but they went to some festival... without me." Leo grimaced, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Leo shrugged his shoulders. His smile returning to his face, "it's okay. I'll get them back next time. Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

Otabek didn't plan on hanging out with anyone else today. Well, besides Yuri. But that was later on, and hardly a burden. He was actually looking forward to hanging out with Yuri today, they were supposed watch a movie in his room tonight. Nikiforov and Katuski beat him to it though. Otabek receiving a text early in the morning from Yuri saying that they're dragging him to some show, and he wouldn't be back until later, with a dozen angry emoticons to follow.

"Sure." Otabek agreed. He needed his coffee fix anyways.

 

"Wait, so are you telling me that you never tried a hot dog before?" Leo asked in complete astonishment, two hands cupping his tea.

They were at a small cafe, just off the main shopping center. Christmas tree lights hanged all over, casting an inviting spell over the cafe. Some people were over in the lounge area, watching the television, or reading a book. Others were sat at corner tables on their laptop. Leo and Otabek decided to sit by the window.

"Nope."

"How could that be? We trained together in America, you should have told me. I know the best hot dog joints in town."

Shrugging, Otabek blew on his latte. The design created with the cream moving slightly out of place. If Yuri were here, he would have begged him to take a picture with it.

"Strange meat stuffed in an edible baggy doesn't sound appealing."

"Well, it doesn't when you put it that way." Leo leaned in his chair, pouting like someone just told him that his beloved pet passed away.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Both looking out the window to watch the people pass by. Otabek didn't mind. He still felt pretty embarrassed from yesterday's stunt. Not talking for a while would probably be the best.

"So, are you going to talk about what happened yesterday?”

_ Fuck. _

Otabek nearly choked on his drink. Excusing himself to wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"Tell me. You can't keep secrets from me, Altin."

Leo was right. The last time he tried to keep a secret from Leo, he just pestered until he finally gave in. He was persistent...

"I... I asked JJ for dating advice-"

"Wait, what? You? Ota-stoic-bek Altin? Who is it? Actually, don't tell me. I'm a little offended you didn't come to me first."

"Sorry."

"It's whatever. Now tell me who it is." Leo hand his hands folded in front of him. He was practically crawling on the table, his seat so far behind him.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"I lied. Tell me. Wait, don't. It's Yuri isn't it?"

"How did you...?"

Was he that obvious? Well, he did pull that stunt in front of most of the skaters.

"You look at him like you want to tear his clothes off."

"I-I do?"

Leo nodded, a smirk on his lips, "you do. Now, if you want to ask him out here's what you can do."

He felt ridiculous. Ruffles surely weren't his thing. Firstly, why did Leo even have a shirt like this? It was itchy, tight, and uncomfortable.

_ "If you want to ask Yuri out you have to be romantic. Serenade him, dance, and recite some poetry." _

Otabek didn't know if Leo was being serious, or if he watched too many romantic films. Either way, it was better than nothing.

He knocked on Yuri's room door, hands shoved between his legs. _Answer the door, Yuri. Hurry up._

Click. The handle turned. Opening. Yuri greeted his friend, eyes focused on his phone.

"Took you long enough, Beka. Hurry up. The movie is about to start."

He entered, quickly shutting the door behind him.

The room was dark. The lights were off, the curtains drawn. In the corner of the room sat a tray of food _(all the foods that they shouldn't eat during the season but ate anyways)_. Even room service came before him.

"I didn't know what genre to pick so I went with horror. It's an American film called _poltergeist_. Viktor recommended it." Yuri still hasn't looked at Otabek. Instead, he went on the bed, plugging his phone in to charge.

_ Now or never, Otabek. _

Otabek cleared his throat, "um, Yura."

"Hmm?" Yuri turned his head, squinting his eyes.

Otabek went on his knee, removing a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. "Yuri, your eyes are like emerald. Hair, like the golden sun. Um, your voice..."

"Beka, what are you doing?" Yuri flicked on the light. Eyes widen when he saw what his friend was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

_Is he supposed to be laughing? Probably not._ Yuri was clenching his sides, body doubled over as the pain of laughter rocked his body.

"You look ridiculous, Beka."

Otabek got off his knee. Did he not hear the terrible poem he recited? Maybe it was for the best he decided to pay more attention to the outfit.

Yuri wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes.

Self consciously, Otabek tucked at the ruffles lining down the front of his chest.

"Please, I need to take a picture. Screw the movie."  

"Y-Yura..."

**iii. Viktor (+ Chris)**

 

  It was cool the other Yuuri owned an inn in Japan. It was often a place where all the skaters could come together and hang out. Often time catching up because most of them won't see each other until the skating season.

Other Yuuri, Yuri, Minami, and the girls were hanging around in kitchen. JJ, Leo, Pitchit, Seung, Georgi, and Guang were sitting around the tables, laughing about god knows what. Mikey and Emil were there too, only at a different table. Mikey sending Emil daggers every time he mentioned his sister.

That only left Otabek, Viktor, and Chris. Otabek didn't know where they were.  Frankly, he didn't care. He decided that maybe it would be a fine time to check out the Onsen that Yuri told him about.

So he did, putting his clothes in a secure locker. He wrapped the towel around his toned waist, stepping out the hot spring. The wood was warm, damp even. A chill was in the air. He couldn't wait to submerge himself in the warm waters.

"Oh~ look who it is. Woo-Hoo, Otabek!" A voice with a heavy Russian accent called his name. Man, people did call his name a lot didn't that?

"Look at that body. Someone was hiding quite the surprise." Comment a voice with a Swiss accent.

It was Viktor and Chris. Both sitting on the edge of the onsen. It looks like Otabek just came in the middle of a photo session.

"Sorry for disrupting. I'll go." Otabek covered put a hand up to cover the side of his face, looking down.

"Nonsense! Come join us. We don't bite." Viktor had his legs folded, one stretching behind him to keep him up.

"We don't?" Chris questioned, his face said _concerned_ but his body said _how unfortunate._

"O-Okay."

Otabek removed his towel, totally aware that Viktor and Chris were watching. He quickly went in the water. The warmth automatically melting his tensions away. Yuri was right. This did feel amazing.

Splash. The water was moving as if one– two people were walking in it. Towards him to be more specific.

"So, Otabek." Hot breath touched his ear. His eyes shot open, Otabek moving away for dear life.

"I think you scared him, Viktor."

"I did? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

"Now that he's calmed, ask him." Chris moved the hair from his face. Why did everything he does look so seductive?

"Of course. Otabek, are you dating anyone?"

"E-Excuse me?" He looked at Viktor as if he grown a second head. It wasn't a strange question; he just didn't know how to answer it. How was he going to flat out say, _"Not yet. But I hope to date Yuri who's practically a son to you."_

_ Oh god. This felt like a fatherly integration. _

"No, not yet."

"Hear that, Viktor. He said not yet. Does this mean you're interested in someone?"

Why was his dating life suddenly the topic of everyone's discussion. Otabek would sink down to the bottom of the onsen and drown if the two of them were staring at him.

"A guy or girl?" Was Viktor's next question. Both their faces felt mischievous, as if they were planning something.

"Guy."

"Have you asked him out yet?" Chris stepped forward. They were both inching closer. As they moved closer, Otabek moved back. Until his body came in contact with the edge of the onsen.

"Uh, no. I don't know how..."

"You don't!?" Viktor lunged forward, both hands gripping the tan boy's shoulders. His eyes were filled with a sudden horror, mouth widen

Otabek flinched, "No?"

Viktor's grip weakened. He could faint. Love was his specialty.

"Do you know how I could ask him?"

"Do _I_ know how?!" Life sprung back to Viktor. Water splashing all over the place. He was dramatic. He had his heart shaped smile on his face, a finger under his chin.

" _Do you know how, he asks_." Chris chuckled, "of course he knows how. We're experts in the game of love."

"That we are, Christophe. Now what's our guy like?"

How on earth was Otabek supposed to describe Yuri without revealing his identity?

"Well, he's short tempered, often yelling..." Otabek could see Viktor look at him with a certain suspicion. He had to say something quick, "um, he's sweet. Caring, always putting others before him. He's always smiling, he smiles as if he's never going to smile again."

Otabek felt his heart flutter. It wasn't a lie.

"Ah, young love. Have you tried doing something romantic?"

Sudden flashbacks to the atrocious outfit he wore back at the hotel played through his mind.

"He's not the romantic type."

"What about something sexy?" Chris licked his lips, slightly lying in the water.

"Well..."

"Beka!"

Yuri appeared in the locker room door. His long hair pulled back into a messy bun. He was wearing a black yukata; in his hands he was holding two pastries. His flip-flops clacking on the floor as he walked.

"Hey, Yura." Thank god he came. He turned his body around so that his back was towards the other occupants. They watched intently.

"I was looking all over for you. Katsudon and me made these. It's called Daifuku." Yuri took one off the small plate, kneeling down, holding it out so that Otabek could take a bite.

He chewed. It was delicious. Wait... _What about something sexy?_ An invisible light bulb shined above his head. Three years ago at Yuri's exhibition skate, he took his glove off with his teeth. The Internet nearly crashed with the about of fans screaming about how _sexy_ that move was. Maybe, just maybe he could recreate that again.

"It's delicious." He said.

"Do you want another bite?" Yuri was still holding the pastry out in front of his face.

He did want another bite. Otabek wrapped his mouth around the sweet. Slowly, he closed his mouth, keeping eye contact with Yuri. Then, his teeth sunk down, taking slow, careful bites. Yuri was turning red, his mouth falling open.

_It's working!_ Otabek cheered.

Otabek swallowed the dessert, licking around his lips with his tongue. Again, he did it slow, seductively. Yuri could have sworn he heard him moan.

"B-Beka..."

Chris was certainly hard from such an erotic scene. Viktor as red as a cherry. Now they know whom Otabek was referring to.

Was that too much? Otabek quickly muttered his apologies. 

"I- I think I heard my name." Yuri ran off.

Otabek stood there in the water. He definitely wanted to sink into the water and not come back out.

Viktor stepped forward, slapping his hand on Otabek's back, "now that we know who caught your heart I guess it's time for me to give you the _if you break his heart_... talk."

 

**iv. Yuuri**

 

  It was early in the morning. Most of the skaters were still asleep judging by the snores echoing through the halls of the Inn.

Otabek checked his phone, the screen shining bright in his face. It was 7:30 am. He was never one to sleep in late when he was away from home.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He was sharing a room with Leo, JJ, and Yuri _(much to Yuri's objections)_. They were all still asleep, Yuri sleeping with his back towards him. Otabek sighed. Getting up from the covers. Leaving the room as quietly as possible.

 

The Inn was like a maze, especially when the lights were off. The bit of sun creeping through the window still wasn't enough to safely guide Otabek through the long corridors. He found he stubbed his toe multiple times on a piece of furniture, of a potted plant.

But he finally made it out alive. Exiting to the back where there's was a beautiful scenery of plants, architecture, and a wonderful view over Hasetsu. It was definitely breathtaking. Now he knew why Yuri and Viktor were always so reluctant to return home. Even Otabek didn't want to go back.

Otabek leaned against the wooden rail, his head in his hand. Times like this is when he wished he didn't have feelings for Yuri. Maybe his life would be easier. All the advice he took from friends all backfired. Either he was just bad at being endearing, or Yuri truly didn't feel the same way, and his reaction was his way of saying stop trying.

At least the sunrise wouldn't make him feel like an idiot.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was up." Yuuri slid the door close behind him, suppressing a yawn. He adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Good morning." Otabek said so he wouldn't come off as rude. He was having anything but a good morning.

"Morning, Otabek." Yuuri came up next to him, he had a smile so contagious that Otabek couldn't help but feel his own face soften.

They both stood in silence. Watching the rising sun.

"You're up early." Yuuri started the conversation.

"I could say the same to you."

"When I'm back home, in Japan, I like to watch the sun rise. It's not the same in St. Petersburg. There's something nostalgic about watching it when I'mhere."

How sentimental. Otabek nodded, now thinking about his hometown of Almaty, and how his mother would always get up early to watch the sun rise before starting breakfast and their day.

"Do you miss living here?" Otabek asked, glancing at Yuuri

Yuuri kept looking forward, the sun reflecting off his glasses, "Sometimes. But, it's nice living in Russia. It doesn't feel lonely. Especially when I have Viktor and Yuri..."

That's right. Moving to a foreign country isn't half bad when you have familiar faces with you.

"And now you."

"What?" Otabek's moody expression quickly changed. He hadn't realize Yuuri was looking at him.

"You like Yuri, right? Viktor told me."

Of course he did.

"Yeah, I- I like him..."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Of course he wants to. He just doesn't know how, "I want to. But I don't know if he feels the same way. I would rather keep a friendship than dwell on a one sided relationship." His eyes were downcast.

"Trust me, Otabek. Yuri likes you way more than you know. Don't you see how he is around you? He's calm, he looks at you with such admiration, he smiles, and he laughs. Of all the years I've known him, he's never opened himself up to anyone but you. Yuri loves you."

Otabek didn't know what to say. How could he be so blind? Did Yuri feel this way about him?

"How should I tell him?"

Yuuri chuckled, taking his weight off the rail, "Just be yourself. That's all he wants. Be honest. Tell him how you feel."

Speaking of the devil, Yuri was standing behind him. Neither knowing when he got there or how much he heard. Otabek heard Yuuri whisper a _good luck_ before leaving. Saying his good morning to Yuri just to be shrugged off.

Now it was the two of them. Just Otabek and Yuri. Otabek didn't know what to say, how to bring up the subject.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird lately?" Yuri started. Both standing only a foot or two apart. They were facing each other like an old western stand off.

"Yes." Otabek said, truthfully. He couldn't lie.

"I love you, Yuri. I didn't know how to tell you... I wanted to ask you out but then-"

Warm lips were on his own, a hand could be felt on the back of his neck. Holding on for dear life, as a way of saying don't let go. They were at it for a while. Kissing. Enjoying each other's presence. It felt like a fairy tale with their surroundings.

Once Otabek could think again, he pulled back, "wait, what does this mean?"

"It means I love you too, you idiot." Yuri blushed, looking away from his friend boyfriend.

"Oh."

Awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say or do next. How did Viktor and Katsudon make it look so easy?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Dear god, yes. Anything."

That made Otabek smile. He took hold of Yuri's hand. It felt soft, fitting into his like a puzzle piece.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Hooting could be heard. All the skaters were gathered at the door, cheering on the new lovebirds. Some even saying _finally_ , since the sexual tension between those two were driving them insane. JJ said something about teaching Otabek all he knows, Leo, Viktor, and Chris arguing and saying that their advice was the one that worked. Yuuri just standing off to the side. Choosing not to get involved.

Any other time Yuri would have told them all to shut the fuck up, but right now he too happy to be angry.

"Beka, just promise me one thing?"

"Okay."

"Promise that you will never take advice from those idiots again."

Otabek flushed. _Remembering ota swag, the ruffled shirt and poem disaster, and the pastry in the onsen incident._ Never again will he ask them for advice.

"I swear on my life."

"Good. Now about that poem..." Yuri smirked.

"Yura..."

...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This idea just randomly popped in my head and I couldn't help but write it. Poor Otabek. He should know never to ask the other skaters for advice... I hope you enjoyed reading this! Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
